


Toonie For Your Loonies

by deltachye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x jean-jacques (jj) leroy]Somehow, you totally screwed yourself (in under 140 characters).





	1. #JellyFilled

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be a crackfic/comedy so don't take anything too seriously haha  
> some notes:  
> \- in this fic, training for 2018 winter olympics starts before the yoi grand prix canon (which in my head is the 2017-2018 one) for no reason other than plot device  
> \- reader is 1 year younger than jj (18 y/o)  
> \- reader is a centre on canada's olympic womens hockey team - a lot of other characters will be either OCs or have names based on real skaters  
> thanks for reading!

** **

**#OTP.**

* * *

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 8h** : made it to Toronto for training!! let’s go hockey gold **#TeamCanada** korea 2018!

_reply retweet favourite_

_391 retweets 436 favourites_

 

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN 8h** : **#TeamCanada** hype. Let’s go for gold again, shall we?! **#BooUSA** :P

_reply retweet favourite_

_100 retweets 97 favourites_

|

 **Jordan Cable @CableJUSA 8h** : **@SLee_Louis** Offense taken. Us freedom eagles are going to kick your butts this year! **#TeamUSA**

|

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 8h: #BooUSA #BooUSA #BooUSA**

 

** Trending Worldwide **

#London

#Korea2018

#snow

#PSL

#HTGAWM

#BooUSA

#SorryAbootNothing

 

 **Mallory K @GotMalk 7h** : Excited to be back w/ the girls for hockey 2018 ;)

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 7h** : **@GotMalk** ;) <3 <3 <3

 

 **Patty Chen @ChenPatricia 7h:** Landed **#YYZ**. Let’s make 2018 a golden year for **#FigureSkaters** <3

_reply retweet favourite_

_310 retweets 78 favourites_

**Reyna Kjell @ReynaTeamCan 7h:** Excited to be back home in Ontario for training this season ! **#TeamCanada #FigureSkaters**

_reply retweet favourite_

_121 retweets 38 favourites_

 

 **An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada 7h:** omg it’s not snowing in canada?!?!? **#EndOfTheWorld** >:O

_reply retweet favourite_

_581 retweets 902 favourites_

**Canada @Canada 7h:** Let’s root for our skaters in **#GTA** as they train for #Korea2018.

_reply retweet favourite_

_328 retweets 42 favourites_

|

 **Au Canada @AuCanada 7h:** Soutenons nos patineurs à **#GTA** comme ils s'entraînent pour #Korea2018.

_reply retweet favourite_

_100 retweets 49 favourites_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h:** It’s JJ Style! <3 Landed **#YYZ** and ready to bring home gold at **#Korea2018** :D **#JJStyle**

_reply retweet favourite_

_1029 retweets 999 favourites_

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **7h:** OMG GOOD LUCK WE LOVE YOU!! <3 JJ **#JJStyle**

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h:** Merci beaucoup mon ami ;)

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 6h** : **#JJStyle** is crap cant believe i gotta share rink ice with a pretentious quebecois -_-

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h:** I could say the same to you Anglophones <3 **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 7h** : at least im a real canadian and don't call spinning around on the ice a real sport **@** **Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h: @_NameCAN** Was not aware ‘real Canadians’ looked like monkeys chasing after an oreo…

 

** Trending Worldwide **

#Syria

#Korea2018

#PepeRevivial

#SpillTheTea

#SeasonFinale

#ChasingOreos

#JJStyle

 

 **Mari @** **slytherinlannister** **7h: @_NameCAN** and **@** **Jjleroy_15** are my otp lmao

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **7h:** YAAASS!!!! **#OTP**

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[** **SurnameName]** **7h: #OTP** agreed

           

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 7h** : umm i’ve been betrayed by my fans?? there’s no way i’d go out with a toad like **@** **Jjleroy_15** sorry :)

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h:** We’ll see about that **@_NameCAN**. :DD

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 7h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** no we won’t wtf the only thing you’ll see is my foot

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **7h:** Is that any way to treat your rinkmate? </3 **@_NameCAN**

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **7h: #OTP** COUPLE FIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 7h** : um,, bye felicia

 

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN 6h** : Give’r, **@_NameCAN @** **Jjleroy_15** ! Your kids would be so cute! ;)

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 6h** : BETRAYED BY THE FREAKIN’ LEFT DEFENSE Y’ALL ARE SNAKES!! **@SLee_LouisCAN**

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **6h:** Could show you my snake, **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 6h** : am literally going to block u **@** **Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **6h: @_NameCAN** See you on the ice tomorrow, mon cheri <3

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 6h** : if **#NameJJ** trends im going to delete my account

_reply retweet favourite_

_629 retweets 551 favourites_

** Trending In Canada **

#HOC

#YVRDelays

#Timmys

#Team Canada

#WindChill

#GrowingUpCanadian

#NameJJ

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **6h: @_NameCAN** Time is ticking. ;)

_reply retweet favourite_

_4103 retweets 5901 favourites_

 

 **An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada 4h:** tfw your hotel rooms don’t have beavers in them… v confused??? **@Canada** wyd _instagram.com/p/i_1839jWNAS/_ **#TeamCanada**

|

 **Canada @Canada 4h: @AnNguyenCanada** Darn! The moose shipment was supposed to have arrived! **#TeamCanada**

**Grey Tchai @CuppaTchaiRD 4h:** Late night breakfast to settle the jetlag. Already missing **#YYC** but at least the maple syrup is good XD

_reply retweet favourite_

_148 retweets 34 favourites_

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 4h** : finally managed to take a bad shot of **@** **Jjleroy_15** at open banquet lmao _instagram.com/p/k_2MSmn7/_

_reply retweet favourite_

_1093 retweets 2210 favourites_

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **4h: #OTP #NameJJ #JJStyle** omg LOOK AT HIS CHINS OUR BABY **@** **Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Eli B @Elly3 4h:** Not sure about **#NameJJ** , but **@** **Jjleroy_15** lookin good bud

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **4h:** _instagram.com/p/w_294msK/_ **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 4h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** VIOLATION OF PRIVACY IM SUING

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **4h: @_NameCAN** <3

|

**Chika @acashi 3h: #NameJJ #TrueLove**

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **3h:** Turning in for the night. Love all my fans. Stay **#JJStyle**! :)

_reply retweet favourite_

_3004 retweets 2981 favourites_

 

 **Avery Khan-O’Malley @** **Komavey** **3h:** Tomorrow morning is practice… already? Why? :( **#TeamCanada #Goodnight** zzz

_reply retweet favourite_

_219 retweets 11 favourites_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **3h:** Forgot one thing. **@_NameCAN,** how do you feel about a bet?

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 3h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** thought u were going to get some beauty sleep looks like u need it! what do u want

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **3h** : **@_NameCAN** If you can land a triple lutz, I’ll let you tweet one thing from my acc, and vice versa if you can’t.

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[** **SurnameName]** **3h: #NameJJ** OMG… it’s real asnsjnalfnla; !!! **@_NameCAN @_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 2h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** tf is this what r u gonna tweet???

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **2h** : **@_NameCAN** It’s a surprise. ;)

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 2h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** … u know what?? i accept. i can land ur dumb jump no problem

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **2h** : **@_NameCAN** It’s a deal.

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 2h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** if i win I want you to let me hit you with a slapshot

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **1h** : **@_NameCAN** If I win, you let me take you out on a date.

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 30 s** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** fine!! ez pz

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 25 s** : wait

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 18 s** : do u ever regret doing something…

_reply retweet favourite_

_619 retweets 1004 favourites_

** Trending In Canada **

#YYZ

#YYCSnow

#Olympics2018

#OTP

#NameJJ

#JJName

#SurRoy

 

 

 


	2. #ChocolateGlazed

**The Weather Network @weathernetwork 20h** : Toronto snowfall reaches peak heights 2017. _bit.ly/4hsbAJK_

_reply retweet favourite_

_16 retweets 16 favourites_

**Mallory K @GotMalk 18h** : I missed the **#SurRoy** trend?! :( Don’t let your bf distract u from practice **@_NameCAN**

_reply retweet favourite_

_78 retweets 12 favourites_

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 18h** : **@GotMalk** he’s not my goddamn boyfriend

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **18h:** I could be. **@GotMalk** **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 17h** : **@** **Jjleroy_15** drop ur mitts rn i s2g!!!

 

 **Tim Hortons @timhortons 16h** : Team SurRoy or Team NameJJ?

_51% SurRoy_

_49% NameJJ_

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 14h** : switching to starbucks

 

 **An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada 16h:** new red/white skate protectors! thx **@kenjirous**! maybe red can be **@** **Jjleroy_15** &white **@_NameCAN**? ^^ **#SurRoy**

_reply retweet favourite_

_400 retweets 322 favourites_

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **11h: @AnNguyenCanada** -lol-

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 10h** : **@AnNguyenCanada @** **Jjleroy_15** NEITHER

 

 **Captain Harvey Rysston @CHarveyRysston 13h:** About to go test the new ice with **#TeamCanadaHockey #GoGirls**

_reply retweet favourite_

_128 retweets 134 favourites_

 

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN 13h** : Thanks for the blizzard Toronto -_- **#LoveCanada #MissingBC**

_reply retweet favourite_

_139 retweets 97 favourites_

 

 **[Surname] Fan base @[** **SurnameName]** **11h** : Who else hopes that **@_NameCAN** loses the bet with **@** **Jjleroy_15** ??? **#SurRoy**

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **7h: #SurRoy #NameJJ #JJStyle #OTP** >u<

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 8h** : s/o to **@TorontoComms** for a killer rink

_reply retweet favourite_

_391 retweets 436 favourites_

|

 **City of Toronto @TorontoComms 8h:** No problem **@_NameCAN**. Good luck with **@** **Jjleroy_15** !

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 8h** : even a city is roasting me smdh???

_reply retweet favourite_

_619 retweets 823 favourites_

 

 **Environment Canada @environmentca 7h** : Advising people in GTA to stay indoors and off the roads. **#TorontoBlizzard**

_reply retweet favourite_

_39 retweets 11 favourites_

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **5h** : Ah… **#TorontoBlizzard** makes me wish I had somebody to cuddle with indoors.

_reply retweet favourite_

_3290 retweets 4138 favourites_

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 4h** : why is everybody @ ing me what stop

_reply retweet favourite_

_2819 retweets 2289 favourites_

 

 **Team Canada Men @** **HC_Men 3h** : Watch **@** **Jjleroy_15** take the ice for pre-season training and practice. _bit.ly/19HHkjsn_

_reply retweet favourite_

_5492 retweets 6692 favourites_

**Team Canada @TeamCanada 3h:** Catch up on the **#SurRoy** drama that took Twitter by storm. _bit.ly/nak88MMA_

_reply retweet favourite_

_301 retweets 119 favourites_

**Team Canada Women @** **HC_Women 3h** : Watch **#TeamCanada** C **@_NameCAN** attempt… figure skating? _bit.ly/19HHkjsn_

_reply retweet favourite_

_6640 retweets 7818 favourites_

|

 **MILLICENT @** **milliestar 3h** : omg im **@_NameCAN** when she falls cryign

|

 **Renee Leroy @** **mrsjjrleroy 3h** : at least **@** **Jjleroy_15** is staying single XD

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **2h** : Wow, **#LetNameLive** is trending. Poor girl.

_reply retweet favourite_

_7810 retweets 9183 favourites_

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 2h** : is it possible to be so in pain where did my ass go :,(

_reply retweet favourite_

_9918 retweets 10289 favourites_

|

 **VINCENT @vinceypoo 2h** : **@_NameCAN** ask **@** **Jjleroy_15**

**Team SurRoy @SURROY 2h:** Found this picture c.a 2007 look at these fetuses together lmao _bit.ly/78SSnB _**#SurRoy**

|

 **Team NameJJ @** **namejj_ 2h** : OMG **@_NameCAN @** **Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Jinhye Choi @** **choichong 2h** : AHAHA WHAT IS THAT BOWLCUT **@_NameCAN**

 

 **Rhye KL @rhyesandwichUSA 2h** : Current goals is **@_NameCAN** s bowlcut in 2004 yes girl WORK

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 50s: @rhyesandwichUSA** I WAS FOUR LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **1h** : JJ style*

*Does not include 2004 haircuts.

|

 **Team NameJJ @** **namejj_ 1h** : **@_NameCAN** THE SAVAGERY

|

 **JJ FANBASE @** **Its_JJ_Style** **1h:** OMG KING JJ PLEASE!!!! XD

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 35 min** : i haven’t lost the bet yet chill everybody that was just practice,, :,))

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **21 min:** You lost the hairstyle game a long time ago. **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 8 min: @** **Jjleroy_15** i hope you like the taste of hockey sticks in your teeth

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @** **Jjleroy_15** **1 min:** How about a kiss instead? **@_NameCAN**

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN 2s** : How To Block Somebody Forever ™

_reply retweet favourite_

_81 retweets 76 favourites_

 

 

 

 


	3. #OldFashionPlain

**CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **48h** : Emergency lockdown due to terrorist attack. Avoid Olympic plaza.

_reply retweet favourite_

_1,843 retweets 289 favourites_

 

 **CBC News @News** **✓** **48h** : **#CityofTO** experiencing lockdown due to bomb threats. Police say avoid Olympic plaza

_reply retweet favourite_

_1,368 retweets 271 favourites_

|

 **Ferris TJ @ferrferr 48h:** whaat?! is everybody ok?? :,((

 

 **Toronto Police @TorontoPolice** **✓** **48h** : Emergency lockdown, all civilians avoid major roads and Olympic Plaza **#CityofTO**

_reply retweet favourite_

_279 retweets 19 favourites_

 

 **City of Toronto @TorontoComms** **✓** **48h** : Emergency lockdown. All civilians avoid major roads and Olympic Plaza **#CityofTO**

_reply retweet favourite_

_181 retweets 38 favourites_

 

 **MP Matthew C. Keller @MattK** **✓** **47h** : Heart goes out to those wounded in **#CityofTO #Terrorism**. Hate must not win.

_reply retweet favourite_

_28 retweets 3 favourites_

 

 **Toronto Star @TorontoStar** **✓** **47h** : 2 dead, 5 wounded, 3 critical in attack not seen since Quebec 2017 **#CityofTO**

_reply retweet favourite_

_32 retweets 2 favourites_

 

 **The Globe and Mail @globeandmail** **✓** **47h** : Canada experiences worst terror attack since 2017. **#CityofTO**

_reply retweet favourite_

_13 retweets 5 favourites_

 

 **Toronto Star @TorontoStar** **✓** **45h** : Toronto still in lockdown 2 hours after shooting. torontostar.ca/h77wyaa

_reply retweet favourite_

_32 retweets 2 favourites_

 

** Trending Worldwide **

#WeAreToronto

#CityofTO

#Canada

#Terrorism

#Shooting

#OlympicPlaza

 

 **ALEXANDRIA @itsaalex 45h** : Um guys isn’t **#OlympicPlaza** where like all of team Canada is rn???

_reply retweet favourite_

_32 retweets 0 favourites_

|

 **jesse j @jesssse 45h** : Shouldn’t they have evacuated??

|

 **ALEXANDRIA @itsaalex 45h** : **@jesssse** i hope so but where tf are they!!?

 

 **Canada @Canada** **✓** **43h** : Toronto still under lockdown. Please remain at home. **#CityofTO**

 

 **Au Canada @AuCanada** **✓** **43h** : Toronto n'est toujours pas en sécurité. Restez à la maison. **#CityofTO**

**Rhye KL @rhyesandwichUSA** **✓** **42h** : Prayers go out to my friends who r still in lockdown **#WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_603 retweets 73 favourites_

**CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **41h** : Shooters of **#TorontoShooting** have not yet been apprehended. Remain at home.

_reply retweet favourite_

_718 retweets 14 favourites_

 

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **41h** : 3 critical patients of **#TorontoShooting** have passed away. 1/3

|

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **41h** : The victims are currently unidentified. They were declared deceased at hospital 2/3

|

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **41h** : If you are not in contact with loved ones, please contact Toronto General Hospital. 3/3

 

 **Guang-Hong Ji (** **季光虹** **) @guanghongji** **✓** **40h** : Incredibly sad waking up!! Hoping my friends are OK >>; **#WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_2,810 retweets 178 favourites_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov (Виктор Никифоров) @v_nikiforov** **✓** **39h** : sending love # **WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_5,181 retweets 379 favourites_

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki (** 勝生 勇利 **) @katsukiyuuri_** **✓** **38h** : **#WeAreToronto** Prayers .

_reply retweet favourite_

_3,148 retweets 138 favourites_

**Toronto Star @TorontoStar** **✓** **38h** : **#TorontoShooting** Update: Shooter apprehended. ID not yet released

_reply retweet favourite_

_539 retweets 18 favourites_

**CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **42h** : Athletes stranded in Olympic plaza have been removed from lockdown.

_reply retweet favourite_

_618 retweets 14 favourites_

**Trung Duong Nguyen @tdnguyen 42h** : **@_NameCAN** please call me I love you be safe

_reply retweet favourite_

_1 retweets 1 favourites_

 

 **Francis Jacobin @FRANCISJAC 42h** : **@Jjleroy_15** t'es ok??? **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_2 retweets 1 favourites_

 

 **Nathalie Leroy @nathalieleroy_** **✓** **40h** : Our son JJ has not yet made contact. TY for support. **#WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_18 retweets 1 favourites_

 

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **39h** : Police are protecting ID of those under lockdown for safety. **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_13 retweets 0 favourites_

|

 **Nathalie Leroy @nathalieleroy_** **✓** **39h** : A mother deserves to know if her son is safe!

|

 **Sgt. Arthur Caffrey @a_caffrey** **✓** **39h** : We will be able to confirm details once 24 h pass, madame.

|

 **Nathalie Leroy @nathalieleroy_** **✓** **39h** : Please, there must be something I can know.

|

 **Sgt. Arthur Caffrey @a_caffrey** **✓** **39h** : Our sincerest apologies. To protect the IDs of the ones in the targeted building, we cannot release info 1/2

|

 **Sgt. Arthur Caffrey @a_caffrey** **✓** **39h** : Until all suspects have been apprehended. 2/2

 

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **38h** : Police still looking for third suspect of **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_7 retweets 0 favourites_

 

 **CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **38h** : 5 dead brings sombre mood to Canada. One of the worst terrorist attacks in history.

_reply retweet favourite_

_201 retweets 8 favourites_

**Calgary Herald @calgaryherald** **✓** **37h** : Victims of **#ToShooting** identified by families.  calgaryherald.ca/82naNHzk

_reply retweet favourite_

_10 retweets 2 favourites_

**City of Toronto @TorontoComms** **✓** **35h** : The nation grieves over the tremendous loss to our community. **#WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_131 retweets 18 favourites_

 

 **Elizabeth Fowler @ellybelly 34h** : **@TorontoComms** why did terrorists attack a hockey rink???

|

 **Rhett R @therhettbet 34h** : **@ellybelly** u kno it’s Canada when terrorists shoot up a rink

 

 **USA.gov @USAgov** **✓** **33h** : White house lit white and red for Canadian tragedy. **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_188 retweets 7 favourites_

**UK in Canada @UKinCanada** **✓** **33h** : Canada remains in our thoughts after this horrendous tragedy. **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_172 retweets 5 favourites_

**French Government @French_Gov** **✓** **33h** : We stand with you, Canada. **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_173 retweets 2 favourites_

**Calgary Herald @calgaryherald** **✓** **37h** : Buildings around the world are lit red and white for **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_8 retweets 1 favourites_

 

 **Team Canada @TeamCanada** **✓** **30h:** Please send support to currently MIA athletes. **#ToShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_21 retweets 2 favourites_

 

 **Emily Daisy @emdaze 28h** : Didn’t want to wake up to this.. why can’t they use their phones? **#TorontoShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_2 retweets 0 favourites_

|

 **Chichi Yang @chichichan 28h** : **@emdaze** security?

|

 **Emily Daisy @emdaze 28h** : **@chichichan** Yeah… they’ve been radio silent 4 so long, I’m worried

 

 **JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style**   **27h** : **#PrayForJJ #ToShooting #WeAreToronto #JJStyle**

_reply retweet favourite_

_7,849 retweets 194 favourites_

 

 **deactivated account 25h:** _~~lmao wouldn’t it be funny if team Canada died and usa had a chance in hockey~~ _

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 25h:** ur disgusting ur so disgusting these are their LIVES??

 

 **Global News Toronto @globalnewsto** **✓** **23h** : 3rd suspect of **#TorontoShooting** found and apprehended in outskirts of GTA _bit.ly/4bj82j_

_reply retweet favourite_

_392 retweets 211 favourites_

 

 **CBC News @News** **✓** **23h** : Toronto police locate and arrest 3rd suspect in **#ToShooting** at 3:41 AM _bit.ly/19am2j_

_reply retweet favourite_

_1,368 retweets 241 favourites_

** Trending in Canada **

#WeAreToronto

#ToShooting

#PrayForJJ

#TeamCanada

#Safety

#HateLoses

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **22h:** i’m alive, guys.

|

 **Jay Short @jayjayshorts 22h:** OMG!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS **@_NameCAN**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **22h: @jayjayshorts** lockdown was ,, Rough :,))

|

 **Jay Short @jayjayshorts 22h: @NameCAN** r u ok?!? there were injuries!!

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **22h: @jayjayshorts** not us. causalities were all pedestrians, every1 was inside

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **22h: @jayjayshorts** they got p close to us but we’re ok.

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 21h: @NameCAN** so glad you’re ok!! we all love u v much!! <3

 

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN** **✓** ****20h**** : Ty for all the love/support. Hate will not win. **#WeAreToronto #HateLoses**

_reply retweet favourite_

_219 retweets 36 favourites_

 

 **An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada** **✓** ****19h:**  **terrified but thankful for god’s protection yesterday. will pray for the families **#WeAreToronto**

_reply retweet favourite_

_271 retweets 33 favourites_

 

 **TASHA TAY TAY @tashaabearxo 18h:** **@_NameCAN** what abt **@Jjleroy_15**????

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **17h: **@tashaabearxo .**** he’s okay.

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** ****16h:**  @Jjleroy_15 **is safe and taking time w/ family rn for those asking 1/2

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** ****16h:**  **please give us space to deal w/ this. thx 2/2

 

 **Mrs JeanJackLeroy @biggestleroyfangurl 16h:** **@_NameCAN** what happened betwen u an jj???

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **15h: **@biggestleroyfangurl**** I’m sorry but it’s not your business.

|

 **Mrs JeanJackLeroy @biggestleroyfangurl 15h:** **@_NameCAN** wut u mean

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 15h: @NameCAN **@biggestleroyfangurl**** she doesn’t owe u anything rn ok??

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 15h: @NameCAN **@biggestleroyfangurl**** the shooting was traumatic and they all need time

|

 **Mrs JeanJackLeroy @biggestleroyfangurl 15h:** **@[SurnameName]** so wut… ijust want 2 kno if jj is ok??

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 15h: @NameCAN **@biggestleroyfangurl**** Leave her alone for now.

|

 **Mrs JeanJackLeroy @biggestleroyfangurl 15h:** **@[SurnameName]** um ok….

 

 **JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style 14h:** couldn’t even sleep bcs so worried about **@Jjleroy_15** ;_; pls be ok!!

|

 **JJ Girls @jj_fan_gurls 14h:** how come **@NameCAN** keeps talking abt him

|

 **JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style 14h:** u don't think smthing happened btwn them?!?!

|

 **JJ Girls @jj_fan_gurls 14h:** :0000 O_O maybe!!

 

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 13h: @NameCAN** **is going through a lot rn and** **talking about** **#NameJJ** **is NOT OK!**

_reply retweet favourite_

_591 retweets 331 favourites_

|

_retweeted by @Jjleroy_15_

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **3h:** Merci for the patience. I am safe. Thanks for the love :)

_reply retweet favourite_

_3,391 retweets 485 favourites_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **3h:** As for the talk with me and **@NameCAN,** things were very dangerous yesterday. (1/3)

_|_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **3h:** It’s not appropriate to disclose details but things were very scary&serious. (2/4)

_|_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **3h:** My heart goes out to the families of those affected by this crime. (3/4)

_|_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **3h:** Still, I am eternally grateful that I had **@NameCAN** by my side. So please respect her wishes of space and privacy. (4/4)

**Celebrity E-News @celebrity_gossip_ 1h:** **#NameJJ** CONFIRMED AS **@Jjleroy_15** CONFESSES HIS LOVE? _bit.ly/18najHa3_

_reply retweet favourite_

_9,018 retweets 7,929 favourites_

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **59 min **:**  **sure love Tasty Gossip abt me first thing after almost dying tbh

_reply retweet favourite_

_2,391 retweets 396 favourites_

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **50 min **:**  **but thanks for all the love too, rlly appreciate it.

_reply retweet favourite_

_983 retweets 131 favourites_

 

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **49 min **:**  **didn’t rest well but yes, we will be resuming practice once security is OKd **#HateLoses**

_reply retweet favourite_

_874 retweets 87 favourites_

 

 **A L A S T A I R @alastars 40 min: @_NameCAN** what about that bet with **@Jjleroy_15**

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **10 min **:**  @alastars **it’s not v important rn. but I’m rlly glad he’s safe and was w me yesterday

|

 **A L A S T A I R @alastars 10 min: @_NameCAN** oo I see. r u dating him tho??!

|

**Natasha Ken @kanekikenzzzz 9 min: @_NameCAN**

|

**Soupy @snorlazes 9 min: @_NameCAN**

|

 **Pak Sakda @paksakdaaa 9 min: @_NameCAN**??

|

 **阮金子** **@** **ruanjinzi** **9 min: @_NameCAN**? ?

|

 **NameJJ @namejjleroy 9 min: @_NameCAN**????????

 

 **CBC News @News** **✓** **10 min** : **#CityofTO** rebounding morning after shootings. _bit.ly/28HHab9_

_reply retweet favourite_

_19 retweets 2 favourites_

|

 _retweeted by @_NameCAN, @Jjleroy_15,_ _@SLee_LouisCAN, @ChenPatricia, @AnNguyenCanada, +14 more_

\---

**Tue, Feb 9, 3:14 PM**

_You:_ yeah the girls have the rink this evening

 _+1-418-555-0182:_ OK

 

**_Today_ **

_You_ **:** JJ

 _You_ **:** JJ are u up

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** Yes? Is everything ok

 _You_ **:** yeah.. ig. I cant sleep

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** Makes sense.

 _You_ **:** did I wake u up? sorry

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** No… I can’t sleep either.

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** I just finished talking with my parents.

 _You_ **:** that’s good. it’s lucky they weren’t at the rink when it happened

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** Ouias.

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** You know, I thought it was a joke when all the lights went out.

 _You_ **:** me too!! I thought u were pulling a rlly crappy joke on me bcs of the whole date thing…

 _JJ Leroy_ **:** I’ll never forget hearing the shots.

 _You_ **:** …

 _You_ **:** maybe we shouldn’t talk about it anymore.

 

 _JJ Leroy_ _is typing_

_JJ Leroy_ **:** I don’t know… how I feel… being so close to death.

 _JJ Leroy_ : People died. Near us. They could’ve been us

 _You_ **:** but they weren’t

 _You_ **:** yeah it’s freakin terrible that people died but we’re safe

 _You_ **:** …

 _You_ **:** …jj?

 _JJ Leroy_ : Yes.

 _You_ **:** …ik you feel bad, and it’s not like u’ll get over it right away. I wont either. but itll be ok.

 _JJ Leroy_ : You sound more genuine than I’ve ever heard you before.

 _You_ **:** lmao a shooting will do that to u I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _JJ Leroy_ : Do you want to know why I insisted on you going on a date with me?

 _You:_ I thought it was a way to get attention on twitter.

 _JJ Leroy_ : Maybe. It’s because you didn’t show any interest in me. We’ve known each other for how many years?

_You are typing_

_You:_ maybe like.. since we were 16. I saw you at try-outs for team can remember

 _JJ Leroy_ : I’m not used to people not liking me. I think I just wanted to see you lose.

 _JJ Leroy_ : Does that… make me a bad person?

 _JJ Leroy_ : Maybe they should’ve shot me.

_You: …_

_You:_ r u fckin srs m8??????

 _You:_ there was nothing u could’ve done. ur not a bad person either. im not mad or offended or anything.

 _You:_ you didn’t shoot them. u don’t deserve anything. I mean, we’re just kids

 

_JJ Leroy is typing_

 

 _JJ Leroy_ : Says you. Can you even drink yet?

 _You:_ excUSE TF ME

 _You:_ I CAN DRINK IN AB, MB, OR QUEBEC!!

 _You:_ DROP UR FRCIGNK MITTS

 _JJ Leroy_ : -lol-

 

_You are typing_

 

 _You:_ ok, but fr. im srs. we have to put it past us. don’t u want to focus on the Olympics?

 _You:_ not to mention ur grand prix coming up Fast and Furious (2011)

 _JJ Leroy_ : You have your tournaments coming soon, as well?

 _You:_ yeah

 _JJ Leroy_ : I hope you do well.

 _You:_ same to you fam

 _JJ Leroy_ : You should probably sleep. We were up all night.

 _You:_ I thought talking to you would help since u so boring

 _You: ………._ but it didn't. I don't think I can sleep.

 _JJ Leroy_ : You’re not tired?

 _You:_ I am, but I just can’t.. sleep

 _JJ Leroy_ : Would me facetiming you help?

 _You:_ BOI what makes u think I want to see ur crusty face?? that’ll keep me up longer???

 _JJ Leroy_ : -_-

 

_You are typing_

_You:_ I mean, maybe having you around would make me feel better…

 _JJ Leroy_ : Oho. The security guards don’t?

 _You:_ im vulnerable rn don't make fun of me ok

 _JJ Leroy_ : Fine, fine. You want me to come over to your room?

 _You:_ I mean only if ur ok with it..

 

Read **✓** **4:11 AM**

_JJ Leroy_ : Would you please unlock your door already… I’m not a shooter. Guards are looking at me weirdly

 _You_ : had to make sure

 _You_ : sorry lmao ill be right there

 

Read **✓** **4:15 AM**

 

\---

 

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **30 s:** Bonjour à tous~ Lovely view of a lovely lady? ;) _bit.ly/1riaS8_

|

 **Annabelle @sherrinfords 12 s:** um excuse me y’all wanna explain to me why **@Jjleroy_15** and **@_NameCAN** r sharing a bed

|

 **Lucerne @lucy_lucy 10 s:** WOT IN SHARED AFFECTION!??!

|

 **Jess Nigel-Murray @nigelmurraydesu 5 s:** I’M ACTUALLY SCREAMIGN **#NAMEJJ**

|

 **[Name] JJ @namejjleroy 3 s:** asjfja;’ CALLED IT.


	4. #AppleFritter

**Today, 11:18 PM**

_+1-418-255-0173:_ Hello. Is this [Name] [Surname]?

 _You:_ yes… who is this?

 _You:_ Business inquiries go to my coach.

 _+1-418-255-0173:_ This is Nathalie Leroy. JJ’s mother.

 _You:_ Oh, Mrs. Leroy? Hi. It’s late, is everything okay?

 _+1-418-255-0173:_ Have you seen my son JJ?

 _You:_ Um.. not since this morning, no?

 _You_ : Why?

 _You_ : ?

 _+1-418-255-0173:_ We were supposed to go for dinner tonight, but he hasn’t shown. He has not been picking up his phone, either.

 _You_ : Well, there was no training today since the shooting. He went back to his room after breakfast..

 _You_ : I can try calling some of the other skaters.

 _+1-418-255-0173:_ Merci. I’m sorry for intruding, but we’re just very worried is all. Especially after the events of yesterday. Alain and I hope very much that you are safe as well .

 _You_ : I’m fine, thank you. Give me a moment.

 

\---

 

**Nathalie Leroy (3) Incoming Missed Calls 10:11 PM**

**Alain Leroy (1) Incoming Missed Call 10:30 PM**

**An Phu Nguyen (1) Outgoing Missed Call 11:40 PM**

**Patricia Chen (1) Outgoing Call 11:42 PM**

**Serah-Lee Louis (1) Outgoing Missed Call 11:45 PM**

**JJ Leroy (44) Outgoing Missed Calls 11:50 PM**

\---

 

**Wed, Mar 22, 2:30 PM**

_You_ : r we still going to lunch ser?

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Hmm probably not, I don’t want a full stomach during drills today

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I’ll see you at practice though <3

 _You_ : kk !

 

**Today, 4:00 AM**

_Serah-Lee Louis:_ I didn't see you all day are you okay

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ [Name]

 _You_ : yeah I’m ok. u?

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I was at the east wing, far from the entrance where it happened

 _You_ : good. r all the other girls ok ?? nobody replied to the groupchat

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Yeah, everybody’s ok, I called them all

 _You_ : friggin’ terrible… esp after Quebec in Jan

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I know… I’m glad you’re ok, though

 _You_ : me too. let’s all try and get together later?

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I’ll call the cap

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Get some sleep

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Big love

 _You_ : night, love u too serah

 

**Today, 10:12 AM**

_You_ : u guys up yet?

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I am, Think Mall is the last one

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ We’re meeting in Cap’s room

 _You_ : which is it

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ 221 west residence

 _You_ : k

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Ooh cute pic with JJ ;)

**Read** **✓** **10:12 AM**

**Today, 11:53 PM**

_You_ : hey ser have u seen JJ??

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Missing your bf huh

 _You_ : haha v funny

 _You_ : no fr. have u seen him

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Why

 _You_ : apparently he didn’t show when he was supposed to meet with his parents

 _You_ : I called an n the other figs but they didn’t see him either

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Weren’t you with him

 _You_ : didn’t see him after he left.

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Uh… OK I’ll ask around

 _You_ : thanks

 

**Read** **✓** **11:53 PM**

 

\---

**Today, 4:15 AM**

_JJ Leroy:_ Would you please unlock your door already… I’m not a shooter. Guards are looking at me weirdly

 _You_ : had to make sure

 _You_ : sorry lmao ill be right there

 

**Today, 11:55 PM**

_You_ : alright u toad where tf are u ?? u can’t not pick up 44 calls u prick

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : I s2g..

 

**Delivered 11:55 PM**

\---

 

**Security (1) Outgoing Calls 11:59 PM**

****

\---

**Yesterday, 10:13 AM**

_Harvey Rysston:_ Yes, we’ll probably order something in.

 _You_ : sweet

 

**Today, 12:05 AM**

_Harvey Rysston:_ What’s the big ruckus about JJ, [Name]?

 _You_ : he’s missing ig

 _You_ : I called security to see if they can check his room

 _Harvey Rysston:_ Who was he dorming with?

 _You_ : nobody, he has his own room

 _Harvey Rysston:_ Oh _._ Nobody’s seen him?

 _You_ : not since this morning

 _You_ : harvey, what if something happened to him

 _You_ : he was kind of.. depressed

 _Harvey Rysston:_ Was he? He didn’t seem that way to me.

 _You_ : no I could tell

 _You_ : something was wrong.

 

_Harvey Rysston is typing_

_Harvey Rysston:_ Well, I hope you find him soon. I’ll keep an eye out.

 _Harvey Rysston:_ Keep your head cool, [Name]. He’s fine.

 

**Read** **✓** **12:06 PM**

 

\---

 

**Today, 12:07 AM**

_An Phu Nguyen:_ hey [name] sorry for the missed call I was downtown what’s up

 _You_ : have u seen jj?

 

_An Phu Nguyen is typing_

_You:_ don’t make any jokes rn this is serious

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ what? y

 _You:_ nobody’s seen him and his parents r rlly worried

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ omg, rly??? ;^;

 _You:_ so have u seen him??

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ no I was out all day

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ but ik that eli is on his floor

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ there was no training today bcs of what happened yesterday but ill ask

_You: thx_

**Read** **✓** **12:10 AM**

 

_An Phu Nguyen is typing_

 

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ eli says he hasn’t seen him all day

 _You:_ where tf is he then…

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ weren’t u with him?

 _You:_ only in the morning, didn’t see him after he left at like 9

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ T^T

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ was anything weird?? abt him

 _You:_ idk he seemed like he was faking it

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ ?

 _You:_ he was kind of depressed but he was kind of faking happiness when he was w/ me

 _You:_ does that make sense?

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ maybe it has something to do with yesterday

 _You:_ did anybody check the roof yet???

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ what?

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ [name]!!

 _An Phu Nguyen:_ ur not srs?

 

**Delivered 12:13 AM**

_An Phu Nguyen:_ omg…

 

\---

 

 **CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **1h** : Star athlete **@Jjleroy_15** has been reported missing by his parents, day after **#ToShooting**

_reply retweet favourite_

_1,843 retweets 289 favourites_

_** Trending in Canada ** _

_#FindJJ_

_#ToShooting_

_#ComebackQueen_

_#NotMyBill_

_#ABOil_

 

 **JJ Girls @jj_fan_gurls 1h:** **@Jjleroy_15** please be safe we love you!!! :.(( _**#FindJJ**_

_reply retweet favourite_

_2,108 retweets 816 favourites_

_**JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style 1h:**_ **@Jjleroy_15 _#FindJJ_** please come back we need you!!!!!

_reply retweet favourite_

_2,671 retweets 763 favourites_

__

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **59 min:** **@Jjleroy_15** if ur lurking here, we’re worried asf u ass… so call me back. please.

_reply retweet favourite_

_3,719 retweets 918 favourites_

\---

**Yesterday, 11:53 PM**

_You_ : hey ser have u seen JJ??

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Missing your bf huh

 _You_ : haha v funny

 _You_ : no fr. have u seen him

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Why

 _You_ : apparently he didn’t show when he was supposed to meet with his parents

 _You_ : I called an n the other figs but they didn’t see him either

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Weren’t you with him

 _You_ : didn’t see him after he left.

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Uh… OK I’ll ask around

 _You_ : thanks

 

**Today, 12:38 AM**

_Serah-Lee Louis is typing_

_Serah-Lee Louis_ : Find him yet

 _You_ : no

 _You_ : I thought he might’ve been on the roof…

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Omg

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Was he

 _You_ : no… I called local hospitals too to see if .. there were any bodies but

 _You_ : nothing

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : I can’t tell if I’m relieved or not

 _You_ : I told him I hated him all the time

 _You_ : what if that s the last think I said to him set

 _You_ : what if ehs goen?.

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Calm down [Name]

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : He’s ok, I know it

 _You_ : then where in the HELL IS HE?!

 _You_ : I cant take this I need to go out and look

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : Wait it’s not safe to go outside right now after the shooting

 _Serah-Lee Louis_ : [Name]

 

**Delivered 12:43 AM**

_Serah-Lee Louis_ : You’re kidding me.

\---

****

**Serah-Lee Louis (5) Incoming Missed Call 12:44 AM**

**JJ Leroy (9) Outgoing Missed Calls 12:50 AM**

**Toronto Police Department (1) Outgoing Call 12:54 AM**

**Harvey Rysston (1) Incoming Missed Call 12:59 AM**

**Avery O’Malley (1) Incoming Missed Call 1:02 AM**

**An Phu Nguyen (2) Incoming Missed Calls 1:02 AM**

**Nathalie Leroy (1) Incoming Missed Call 1:04 AM**

**Mom (4) Incoming Missed Calls 1:50 AM**

**Dad (2) Incoming Missed Calls 1:55 AM**

**Home (14) Incoming Missed Calls 1:56 AM**

**Coach (Addy) (2) Incoming Missed Calls 2:00 AM**

\---

**Thu, Mar 23, 12:01 PM**

_You_ : What’s up, coach

 _Coach (Addy):_ Just wanted to remind you that we won’t be doing practice tomorrow .

 _Coach (Addy):_ Can you let the other girls know ?

 _You_ : np will do

 

**Today, 2:12 AM**

_Coach (Addy):_ [Name], your parents called, they’ve very worried . Where are you ?

 _Coach (Addy):_ The other girls told me that you went missing too .

 _Coach (Addy):_ Your safety is of utmost importance . Please call your parents or me back ASAP .

 

**Delivered 2:12 AM**

\---

**Today, 2:16 AM**

_Harvey (Cap):_ Nobody’s heard of [Name]?

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ No she didn’t even read my text

 _Avery (RW):_ is she in her room?

 _Mallory (G):_ no I called security to check but nobody’s in there,,

 _Mallory (G):_ wont read my texts either @ser

 _Grey (RD)_ : :,( im srsly worried abt her!!! first leroy and now [name] like.. right after yesterday too???

 _Georgie (LW)_ : I never use my twitter did she make any activities.

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ No

 _Harvey (Cap):_ So she’s not in the building?

 _Mallory (G):_ I don’t think so

 _Grey (RD)_ : maybe she went out to look for jj?????

 _Avery (RW):_ i think so, but isn’t it really dangerous at night?

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ It was always really bad in Vancouver not sure about Toronto

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ @mall

 _Mallory (G):_ yeah Toronto’s p bad at night

 _Georgie (LW)_ : Any city is bad at night when you’re a girl walking around alone

 _Georgie (LW)_ : Knowing [Name] she’s probably doing stupid stuff too.

 _Harvey (Cap):_ Damn. Anybody called police yet?

 _Mallory (G):_ Yeah already did they’re looking for both

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ I need her to be ok… not after yesterday I’m so scared

 _Grey (RD)_ : should we get a search team together??

 _Avery (RW):_ police already told us not to go outside since the shooters could’ve been targeting us.

 _Harvey (Cap):_ Avery is right, we can’t risk everybody.

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ But [Name]’s family

 _Harvey (Cap):_ OK. Let’s all get together in my room again and maybe we can get a guard to come with us. Stay calm girls. [Name] is a tough one.

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ I know but I’m still worried

 _Avery (RW):_ no word on JJ either?

 _Harvey (Cap):_ Let’s just all get together first and then we can plan. OK?

 _Georgie (LW)_ : K

 _Mallory (G):_ sounds g…

 _Avery (RW):_ yeah be right over.

 _Grey (RD)_ : :,((( omw

 _Serah-Lee (LD):_ [Name] if you’re reading this please get back to us

 

**Serah-Lee, Grey, Avery, Mallory, Harvey, Georgie read** **✓** **2:29 AM**

\---

 

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 30 min:** **@NameCAN** please be safe we all love you.

_reply retweet favourite_

_21 retweets 1 favourite_

|

 **Audrey Reynolds @IAmSherLOCKED 29 min: @[SurnameName]** what happened?

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 29 min:** **@IAmSherLOCKED**. she’s missing

|

 **Audrey Reynolds @IAmSherLOCKED 29 min: @[SurnameName]** I thought that was the other guy?

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 29 min:** **@IAmSherLOCKED**. police r trying to find her too now :(

 

\---

 

**Yesterday, 5:11 AM**

_You:_ It was scary but we’re ok. I promise.

 _Mom_ : Your father and I were so worried. Stay safe. Call me when you get some rest.

 _You:_ don’t worry, we’re safe now. I will. :) Love you. tell dad I love him too.

 _Mom_ : We love you very much honey. Good night.

 

**Today, 3:00 AM**

_Mom_ : [Name], you might not be reading this, but your dad and I want to tell you that we love you very much, We hope you are safe. Please pick up our calls, we are so worried,

 _Mom_ : I pray that our God is smiling upon you, my dearest daughter.

**Delivered 3:00 AM**

 

\---

 

**Today, 3:02 AM**

_Dad_ : [Name]. You are my darling little angel. I have never loved a daughter as much as I love you. It is my fault that I didn’t say I love you enough. Deep in my heart, I know you’re out there. We want you to be OK. Your mom and I are so worried for you honey, please contact us or somebody soon. I love you.

 

**Delivered 3:02 AM**

 

\---

 

 **CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **59 min** : Athletes **@Jjleroy_15** and **@NameCAN** have both been reported missing in GTA of Toronto. If you see either of them, please inform police.

_reply retweet favourite_

_281 retweets 199 favourites_

|

_retweeted by_ _@SLee_LouisCAN, @CuppaTchaiRD, @CHarveyRysston,@GotMalk, @nathalieleroy_, +13 more_

\---

 

**Yesterday, 11:55 PM**

_You_ : alright u toad where tf are u ?? u can’t not pick up 44 calls u prick

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : jj

 _You_ : I s2G..

 

**Delivered 11:55 PM**

**Today, 2:01 AM**

_You_ : ok jj, maybe you just threw your phone into the river, fine

 _You_ : but u have no idea how worried the world is for you rn??

 _You_ : do u know how worried I AM???

 _You_ : I refuse to accept the fact that you might not be reading this, so when you do

 _You_ : know that you are the BIGGEST IDIOT

 _You_ : THE ABSOLUTE WORST!!!

 _You_ : AND I HATE YOU FRO WORYING ME THIS MCUH

 _You_ : and that im sorry I sai d that I hated u ll the time bcs it’s not true

 _You_ : ever since we were 16 u really pissed me off ngl

 _You_ : but yesterday, u were the one to ground me. u were the only one there

 _You_ : and u actually made things ok??

 _You_ : maybe ur just a pretty boy, a stupid quebecois,

 _You_ : but ur somebody I care abt

 _You_ : so please, just.. where are you?

 _You_ : you can trust me I swear. you can tell me if you can’t tell anybody else. just let me know you’re alive.

 

_You are typing_

 

 _You_ : I love you.

 

\---

 

**JJ Leroy (1) Incoming Missed Call 3:08 AM**

 


	5. #HoneyCruller

You nearly dropped your phone into the grate where your jaw sat. The street was barely lit by the old yellow streetlights, and the blue glow of your phone about blinded you as you peered into the darkness with disbelief. The figure was tall and dark and could’ve been any other weirdo walking around Toronto streets at night, but… You took a step forwards, your sore feet cramping from having been running around the city all night—another, and another, and then you were running.

 

“You _jackass!_ ”

 

Having forgotten that you weren’t on the ice, you tackled him with full force, driving the slender figure skater into the ground. You winced, grasping onto the fabric of his jacket with your numb, frozen fingers. Pretty much all feeling had gone out from you, but you could still sense him underneath you, affirming his reality. You were too shocked to be relieved and merely sat up, staring down as he clutched his head.

 

“You’re really okay?” you gasped, clumsily patting his face with your hands. His deep blue eyes shone with surprise as your stiff fingers slid through his hair, trying to confirm that this was really happening. His ears practically glowed in the darkness with cold, the tip of his nose painted Rudolph red because of the classic Canadian winter wind chill. He sat up, slowly, rubbing his head.

 

“Thanks for the almost killing me,” he said sarcastically. The sound of his voice got the bubble of reserved emotion to burst inside of you. You regained your composure and scowled, hot tears bursting at the rim of your eyes like sugary icing out of a seam.

 

“I thought you _were_ dead!” you howled, fully aware that people would probably hate you for screaming in the roads at 4 in the morning. You didn’t even care. You punched him in the shoulders, twice, thrice, ignoring his muffled complaints of pain. You grasped both shoulders and shook him with each word, Captain Harvey’s suicide power drills finally shining through as the bigger man jerked around. “Do you know what I’ve been through? What your _parents_ have been through?! You don’t just go… friggin’ _missing_! Argh!”  
  
“I didn’t think people would make this much of a ruckus,” he admitted, holding his arm after recovering from the mild concussion you’d given him. “And… I didn’t think _you_ would be the one to care so much.”  
  
“I didn’t either,” you admitted spitefully, “until it happened.”

 

You got off of him and stood, turning away so that you could wipe the tears off of your cheeks. In the frigid Ontarian air, they were like streaks of fire down your frozen skin.

 

“I can’t _believe_ you!” you growled, whirling back around with newfound rage. Your snarl came out as an angry dragon’s breath. “You just disappeared for a couple of hours, and you thought that was okay? I hate you. I hate you!” You turned away again, unable to bear looking at him in the face. “Honestly, Leroy, you are the _worst_ human being I have ever had the misfortune of meeting…” You were blabbering to a brick wall now, seething, unable to face him when you were crying like this. Seeing him had pounded you with such overwhelming relief that you couldn’t do anything but cry in your dumb emotional overload. It was embarrassing, but you were still eternally grateful that you were crying out of relief rather than grief.

 

“Désolé…?”

 

He shuffled up behind you, putting a tentative hand on your shoulder. You were hunched over, shuddering in an attempt to contain your freakishly loud sobs. The wind blasted you and you were shivering, too. His body shielded you. When you didn’t push him away, he wrapped you in an arm, and then the other, until you felt his warmth on the whole length of your back.

 

“Well, j’suis tanné!” you spat out between hiccups, unable to stop the tears from running after feeling his chin atop your head. You hid it behind a melange of insults. “You’re… um, what do you guys say? Un esti d’cave? Yeah, you’re that! Awful! Tu… is, uh, trés horrible—or whatever it is!”

 

“That’s not bad,” he muttered softly, sounding amused, his breath warm against your nape. “Looks like you picked some French up after all. It’s trop mignonne—”  
  
“This isn’t me forgiving you! This is… me… being… really... mad at you!” It was hard to talk between choking sobs. You shoved your fists into your face, swiping away the tears that kept coming. You willed them away, but feeling JJ’s hand on you when you’d been so worried that you’d never feel it again—you felt pathetic. JJ rotated you and suddenly pressed your face into the front of his jacket, where you heard his laugh catch in his chest.

 

“I _am_ sorry, you know. I didn’t mean to worry anybody like this—”

 

“Well, you did!” you snapped, giving him another weak punch in the chest. He ignored it, his large hand pressing comfortingly against the small of your back.

 

“Sorry.”  
  
“Apologizing isn’t going to make me forgive you!”

 

“Sorry.”  
  
“I swear, I’m really just going to ignore you forever now. I’m going to block you on everything. You’re the _worst_.”

 

“Sorry.”  
  
“So why?” you demanded suddenly, pulling away so that you could glare up at him through your watery vision. “Why did you do that? Go off on your own all of the sudden like that?”  
  
“I needed…” He cleared his throat, his dark eyelashes fluttering. “I needed time to myself. Alone.”  
  
“And you couldn’t tell anybody? Not even your parents? Not even _me_?”

 

“Especially not you,” he muttered, looking aside with a grimace on his handsome face. It was a strange sight. JJ always reeked of over-confidence, arrogance, and flat out douchiness—seeing him like this reminded you of yesterday, when he’d clutch your hand as the two of you cowered in a closet, shots echoing the room like far away fireworks. You winced at the memory.

 

“Is this about yesterday?” you asked, your tone softening. You took a step back into his embrace so that he didn’t have to look at you as he spoke. He stiffened, startled, but his arms clasped around you. His voice was amplified as you put an ear to his chest.

 

“I just… those 5 people died _right next to us_.” He flinched, his arms twitching and bringing you closer. “I couldn’t focus. I just kept thinking about… mmngh.” You felt him shake his head as if to turn away bad thoughts. “I just needed time to think. I wasn’t prone to these… _emotions_ before. I thought that maybe if I just drifted away from everybody, I wouldn’t harm them… and maybe I’d be back to normal again by the time I got back.”  
  
“You could’ve just _told_ somebody you were going out.”  
  
“Yeah. I regret that.”  
  
“You should!” you reprimanded almost childishly, your voice muffled in his shirt. You wriggled in his embrace. “You had me running through half of Toronto to find your stinkin’ ass! Don’t you know how cold it is!? I might as well be chilling out in Nunavut by now! If I get sick, this is _your_ fault.”  
  
You felt a brush of warm air pass your cheek in the form of a small laugh. “I told you I was sorry.”  
  
“Hmph. Well, I don’t accept your apology.”  
  
“You know?” he brought up suddenly. Your face was still smooshed up against his chest, leaving you unable to see his face, so all you could do was listen. “That silly Twitter bet?”  
  
“Yeah. What about it?”  
  
“I really thought you’d do it. You’re that determined. I totally believed that you’d be able to land a triple lutz in a few days with no real training.”  
  
You snorted knowingly. “Flattery isn’t going to get me to forgive you any easier, Leroy.”  
  
You could almost sense his wry smile, the one he showed off camera when he wasn’t being King JJ. That smile was crooked and imperfect, but you liked it a lot better because you knew it was genuine and not _meant_ to be seen. But you saw it anyways. His body swayed with yours, like the two of you were doing a secret waltz to a silent tune.

 

“Hey, it was worth a shot.”  
  
Finally, you released yourself, gently pushing him away. You looked up at him through your lashes, thinking, before sighing begrudgingly. Your breath came out as a frosty cloud as you clapped him once on the chest.

 

“Come on. Call your parents. I’ll take you to Timmys.”  
  
“What, is that a date?” he asked jovially, the teasing tone restored to his previously shaky voice. You smiled, punching him in the shoulder again.

 

“I haven’t landed the triple fruit loops thingy _yet_ , have I?”

 

“Lutz. A loop is different.”  
  
“Litz. Oh man, it’s _lit_!”  
  
“Are you actually _deaf_?”

 

But still, you walked with him with your arm slung around his. And even though you had no idea how he could jump around on ice like that, and he had no idea how you survived getting rammed into the boards like that, the both of you walked together in perfect harmony. The tears had frozen on your eyelashes, and you paused to rub your eyes open before they could freeze shut.

 

“Hold on a sec,” you mumbled. JJ stood in front of you, his head craning down, suddenly closer than he’d ever been. His breath was fiery hot on your frozen skin, and his touch—

 

“ _Allow me_.”

 

\---

 

 **vinnie the pooh @_nootnoot 25 min** : Y’ALL DID YOU SEE **@NameCAN** ‘s SNAP?? **@Jjleroy_15** IM ACTYUALLY GOING 2 CRI WTF !!!

|

 **JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style 24 min:** they’re ok!?!?!? **@_nootnoot** omg thank god!!

|

 **vinnie the pooh @_nootnoot 24 min** : YEAH CHECK HER SNAP THEY’RE JUST AT FRIGGN TIMS?? IM SCREAMIGN **@Its_JJ_Style**

|

 **vinnie the pooh @_nootnoot 24 min** : I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY WENT MISSING TO HAVE DONUTS IM GONNA KMS

 

 **Team NameJJ @namejj_ 23 min: @NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15** so happy u guys r ok omg im crying, I was so worried!!

_reply retweet favourite_

_10,479 retweets 5,189 favourites_

**Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN** **✓** **23 min: @NameCAN** you ignore me for hours :) to be :) at tim HORTONS? EATING DONUTS? CALL ME RIGHT NOW!!

_reply retweet favourite_

_4,834 retweets 748 favourites_

 

 **An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada** **✓** **22 min:** **@NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15** you guys put me into cardiac arrest omg :( thank god ur safe!

_reply retweet favourite_

_3,791 retweets 271 favourites_

 

 **CBC Toronto @CBCToronto** **✓** **19 min:** **@NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15** have been located safely thanks to online activity on **@NameCAN** ’s Snapchat account.

_reply retweet favourite_

_872 retweets 90 favourites_

**Teresa Evans @_wakemeupinside** **✓** **18 min:** **@NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15** are my idols.. from missing persons to rolling up the rim to win lmaO IM BENT

_reply retweet favourite_

_238 retweets 122 favourites_

|

_favourited by @NameCAN, @Jjleroy_15_ **,** _+3 others_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov (Виктор Никифоров) @v_nikiforov** **✓** **15 min:** **#NameJJ** , so romantic. Disappearing together for a whole night… wishing the same for me? хахахаха

_reply retweet favourite_

_6,183 retweets 981 favourites_

|

_retweeted by @katsukiyuuri_ +841 others_

 

 **PHICHIT :D @phichit_chu** **✓** **15 min:** oo **#NameJJ** is such a naughty couple, 5555 XD **@NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Guang-Hong Ji (** **季光虹** **) @guanghongji** **✓** **14 min:** **@phichit_chu** ,>///>;;;;

**Captain Harvey Rysston @CHarveyRysston** **✓** **13 min: @NameCAN** , if you weren’t a damn good player, I’d kick you from the team.

|

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN** **✓** **13 min:** Do it

|

 **Avery Khan-O’Malley @Komavey** **✓** **12 min:** do it.

|

 **Mallory K @GotMalk** **✓** **12 min:** do it

**|**

**Grey Tchai @CuppaTchaiRD** **✓** **12 min:** lolol **@NameCAN** roasted af

|

_favourited by @NameCAN, +1,755 others_

**Grey Tchai @CuppaTchaiRD** **✓** **10 min:** dying **@SLee_LouisCAN** is so salty watching **@NameCAN** s snaps with jj lmaooo

|

 **Serah-Lee Louis @SLee_LouisCAN** **✓** **9 min: @CuppaTchaiRD @NameCAN** my best friend DISAPPEARS, isn’t CALLING ME BACK, and is hanging out at tims with her bf!!!?  >:(! !!

|

**Grey Tchai @CuppaTchaiRD** **✓** **9 min: #SaltBae @SLee_LouisCAN**

 

 **Derie Bilodeau @derierierier 8 min:** ok but where is that tims tho I need to know **#legendary**

_reply retweet favourite_

_87 retweets 4 favourites_

**Siobhan O’Leary @itsPronouncedSiobhan 8 min: @nathalieleroy_** **@AlainLeroy** found your son lmao . finding nemo or finding jj

_reply retweet favourite_

_98 retweets 13 favourites_

|

_favourited by @Jjleroy_15, +4 others_

**Rob T. Matthews @robertthynusmatthews 7 min: #HoneyCruller** for your honey text it **@NameCAN** **@Jjleroy_15**

_reply retweet favourite_

_2,983 retweets 500 favourites_

|

_favourited by @NameCAN, @Jjleroy_15, +248 others_

\---

 

You laughed gently, clicking off your phone before the poor thing exploded. “They’re pretty mad at us,” you commented, licking a crumb of glazed sugar off of your other thumb. To your good fortune, the only person working the counters was an ancient fossil of a man, and he was too busy sleeping to report you to the police or recognize your faces. JJ chuckled hoarsely.

 

“I’m going to get an earful tonight,” he realized in a musing way, taking a sip of his dark coffee. You scowled at him.

 

“It’s not _even_ night time anymore, asshat. You had us looking for you for so long that it’s _day_.”

 

“I guess I’m lucky I had you running around. Right, cherie?”

 

He stuck his tongue out at you as you flicked a crumb at him, which he deftly avoided. His expensive jacket was already slung around your shoulders, LEROY printed on the arm. The sun was just coming up on the shadow of the cityscape, the soft blue of a new day creeping past the black of night. He looked dishevelled in a way the appearance-conscious man never looked, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that you were here to see it.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m probably better off dead than going back too,” you mused. From what you had seen on the feed, you’d probably been removed from Team Canada entirely. Your phone kept buzzing incessantly, which was understandable. But you didn’t want to deal with everybody just yet, so you took your phone back out to shut it off. Just as you looked away, JJ reached across the table and picked a piece off of your donut.

 

“Hey!” you yelped, sitting up stock straight in protest, “you don’t get to disappear without a word _and_ steal my donut! Choose _one_ crime!”  
  
“It’s not even that good,” he simpered. “Stale.”

 

You opened your mouth to tell him off in a way that probably would’ve woken the dead asleep worker up before JJ leant across the table, kissing you, his lips landing on yours with such finality that the words caught in your throat. His tongue swiped against your teeth, saccharine in its taste, and you shivered uncontrollably. Apparently, JJ had an affinity for dramatic flair, which always did him good during his programs. It seemed that he lived his whole life as a drama queen, too.

 

He parted from you, not before lingering, and your eyes fluttered open to be greeted with his velvety blue ones. They mimicked the sky, but were unbelievably conceited, gleaming with smugness.

 

“ _That’s_ what I’d call sweet.”

 

“0 points,” you breathed, your eyelids falling shut as you leant back forwards. “Re-do it.”

 

\---

 

 **LISA FLAMME:** Good morning and bonjour, Canada. Today we cover the breaking news of recovering two missing persons, well-known figure skater Jean-Jacques Leroy and hockey player [Name] [Surname] this morning. Both were victims trapped in the building attacked by 3 shooters yesterday during a terrorist attack. They were found at about 4:30 AM at a local Tim Hortons, where worker Mr. Vuong served them donuts and coffee. Reporter Jenn Jejurkar is on site.

 

_[Transition to JEJURKAR and man standing inside a Tim Hortons.]_

**JENN JEJURKAR:** …Hello, Mr. Vuong. When the two entered, did you think anything suspicious of it?

 **MR VUONG:** No, no.

 **JENN JEJURKAR:** They didn’t seem strange, at all?

 **MR VUONG:** No. They just order the donut and sit down. Talk a lot. I think they were boyfriend-girlfriend.

 **JENN JEJURKAR:** Lovers? _[JEJURKAR extends the microphone to MR VUONG.]_ How did you know?  
**MR VUONG:** You know, they kiss? _[He makes hand motions to mimic the action.]_ I don’t know. I was sleeping. Very tired, too early for me you know, I getting old so—

 **JENN JEJURKAR:** —So, Mr. Vuong. You didn’t know that they had been reported missing at all?

 **MR VUONG:** No, no, they not missing. They were right here. Need finding again? Because they not here no more—

 **JENN JEJURKAR:** —Mr. Vuong, what else did you find interesting about Miss. [Surname] and Mr. Leroy?

 **MR VUONG:** What?

_[JEJURKAR repeats the question.]_

**MR VUONG:** Oh, nothing much. Aiya, my daughter, she always on her phone, and she about their age too. She go to Yale university, study doctor, but she always on her phone! But they were not on their phones. Talking to each other. Nice lovers. Very cute. Remind me of me and my wife, you know?

_[JEJURKAR turns to the camera.]_

**JENN JEJURKAR:** Well, thank you very much, Mr. Vuong. I’m sure that the parents of the two will be relieved to know that their children are well and safe. I’m Jenn Jejurkar, Toronto.

_[Transition back to FLAMME.]_

 

 **LISA FLAMME:** …Thanks, Jenn. It seems that a happy ending has come to wrap up the panic that took the nation by storm last night. For more, please visit the CBC website at www.cbc.ca—

 

\---

 

“Salty, Ser?” Grey asked eagerly, snickering as the blonde woman muted the TV’s sound with a scowl. Serah-Lee threw a pillow across the room, easily caught as Serah-Lee crossed her arms angrily.

 

“Hell _yeah_! She still hasn’t called me back, and she’s off kissing her _fig_ boyfriend?! I mean, I thought _we_ were best friends! And what does she do, she takes hockey hooky to a whole new level—”

 

“I think it's cute,” Harvey interrupted in a soothing voice, a soft smile on her aged face. “I kind of knew it was going to end up this way, sooner or later. Also, Ser, don’t say Hell.”

 

“Har, I’m seventeen years old. I can even say fu—”

 

“H-E-Double hockey sticks or nothing at all,” the ex-mountie chirped with a dangerous look in her smiling gunmetal grey eyes. Serah-Lee stuck her tongue out, but dared to say nothing further.

 

“Hey hey, what about that bet she was talking about? The landing a jump thing? I didn’t see the whole thing on Twitter,” Georgie brought up, soda cracker crumbs falling from her mouth as she chewed.   
  
“Sit still, Georgie, or you’ll mess up the braid. But anyways, it doesn’t look like he needs that going for him anymore,” Avery mused, her fingers weaving through Georgie’s dark hair. Her brown eyes brightened and she shot a teasing glance to Serah-Lee. “You think [Name] got us anything from Timmy’s while she was there?”  
  
Serah-Lee ground her teeth as a large picture of [Name] was blown up on screen, Flamme’s voiceover muted. “Oh, she got me a big fat _headache_ is what she got—!”

 

\---

 

**Today, 1:55 AM**

_JJ Leroy_ : Landed in Regina!

 _You_ : im sleeping >:(

 _You_ : jk.. WAS.

 _JJ Leroy_ : So why did you reply :)?

 _You_ : bcs u woke me up

 _You_ : >:( !! but did u fly safe tho

 

_JJ Leroy is typing_

 

 _JJ Leroy_ : Don’t you want to go back to sleep? :)

 _You_ : I mean im up now im not going to just ignore you now aren’t i

 _JJ Leroy_ : You would’ve if we weren’t dating :)

 _You_ : enough with the passive aggressive smiley faces u turd

 _JJ Leroy_ : </3

 _You_ : good luck ig,,,

 _You_ : o but isn’t that Russian kid at skate can this year??

 _JJ Leroy_ : Hm?

 _You_ : the one I said was cute

 _You_ : the blond one

 _You_ : remember? yuri something

 _JJ Leroy_ : …

 _JJ Leroy_ : I don’t recall you calling anybody cute but me :)

 _You_ : o

 _You_ : ok! i hope the Russian kid wins :)

 _JJ Leroy_ : :(

 

_You are typing_

_You_ : im kidding lmao

 _You_ : but didn't u say the kid was really good

 _JJ Leroy_ : He was all right. Good for juniors.

 _You_ : oooo I sense some Salt™ !!

 _JJ Leroy_ : Doesn’t matter, I’ll win gold anyways.

 _You_ : mk

 _JJ Leroy_ : You’re seriously going to cheer for Plisetsky? What kind of girlfriend are you?

 _You_ : :P we’re not technically dating. I never landed the triple axel

 _JJ Leroy_ : It was a triple lutz. I’m so glad you remembered it clearly.

 _You_ : shh

 _You_ : anyways r u checking into the hotel soon?

 _JJ Leroy_ : Yeah, soon

 _You_ : call me when u do

 _JJ Leroy_ : I thought you were mad at me for waking you up? :)

 _You_ : don't make me leave you on read

 _JJ Leroy_ : OKOK… je t’aime.

 

**Read** **✓** **2:01 AM**

_JJ Leroy_ : -_-

 

\---

 

“Hello?” you groaned, squinting at the clock on the bedside table. It was now six in the morning, which wasn’t _that_ early, but you were still groggy.

 

“I’m surprised that you picked up,” JJ mused. You heard the rustling of blankets, and a heavy _thwump_. He sighed loudly, and it came through as a rush of static.

 

“Me too. Should’ve left you hanging.”  
  
“That would be rude.”  
  
“That’s the point.” You laughed softly, rubbing your eyes and hiding a long yawn. “So… are you ready for the tourney…?”  
  
“More than ready. This is nothing compared to the Grand Prix.”  
  
“Mm… oh, hey, speaking of. Didn’t you say something about your big rival dropping out to coach?”  
  
“So you _do_ listen to me when I talk?”  
  
“Only sometimes. When I’ve got nothing better to do.”  
  
“Mm.” You could see his gleaming smile in your head, and was eternally glad he wasn’t here to make fun of yours. “Yeah, Nikiforov’s coaching some Japanese kid, I hear. His Instagram’s full of it.” He sighed again. “Well, it’s a waste of talent if you ask me.”  
  
“What about that cute Russian kid?” you asked teasingly, remembering the conversation earlier over text. “Is _he_ a waste of talent?”  
  
You heard him sigh again, a long one through his pinched nose. You’d gotten very good at deciphering these annoyed sighs.

 

“Plisetsky is still a bratty kid. There’s no way I’d let him win over me.”

 

“What if I cheered Plisetsky on?” you jibed, “what then?”

 

He was silent for a minute as he thought.

 

“Then I’d still win… but I’d be bitter about it.”  
  
You laughed at the touchy response. “I’m kidding. I’ve still got your back whether you place or not, okay?”  
  
“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’ll be getting gold, remember?”

 

“Won’t believe it ‘till I see it.” You rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. “I _am_ sorry I couldn’t go watch, though. I mean, your parents even offered tickets and everything.”

 

His tone softened suddenly when he asked, “well, how are you now? Your head’s okay?”  
  
“I’m a hockey player,” you reminded him. You’d forgotten about it entirely, too, reaching up to touch the bruise on your temple from where you’d been knocked into the boards after a rink fight with one of the Finnish. The large Scandinavian woman had packed quite a punch, but like hell was she going to one-up you on your home turf. You smiled fondly at the memory. “I get concussions pretty much every day. So yeah, I’m fine. It sucks that they wouldn’t let me fly with it, though.”

 

He sighed. Sigh #93—sighing with the little pouty frown. “Being injured is nothing to be proud of.”  
  
“Oh, like you don’t try to play off your bruised butt every time you take a fall. _Falls_.”  
  
“I’ve only fallen _once_ in practice! For a quad flip that _no_ man has ever landed in competition before since all history of figure skating!” he protested loudly, forcing you to pull the phone away from your face. You laughed at the image of his sullen face, twirling your hair as you nestled yourself back into bed.

 

“Fine, fine. Go get some rest. You’ve had a long flight and you perform this evening, don’t you? I’ll be watching, so don’t choke.” You were just pulling the phone from your ear to hang up when he cleared this throat.

 

“What?” you asked.

 

“I seem to remember you forgetting something.”  
  
“ _What_?” you pressed tiredly.

 

“How rude… you can’t just hang up on me without even saying good bye. Whatever happened to good luck?”  
  
“I thought you just said you were already going to win gold no matter what,” you retorted wryly. Then, raising your head to make sure nobody was in the room, you cupped a hand over the phone.

 

“…I love you.”  


\---

 

 **Skate Canada @skatecanada** **✓** **5h:** The results for Male Singles are in. Jean-Jaques Leroy (CAD) places 1st, Yuri Plisetsky (RUS) in 2nd, Emil Nekola (CZR) in 3rd. Congratulations, skaters! **#SkateCanada**

_reply retweet favourite_

_11,882 retweets 519 favourites_  


**An Nguyen @AnNguyenCanada** **✓** **2h:** although im disappointed in my performance at **#SkateCanada** , im super proud of fellow skater **@Jjleroy_15**! (but js **#NameJJ** sabotaged me lol cant beat tru love)

_reply retweet favourite_

_9,193 retweets 7,291 favourites_

|

_retweeted by @EMILNEKOLA, @SLee_LouisCAN, @ChenPatricia, @phichit_chu, @guanghongji, @v_nikiforov, @Jjleroy_15, +81 others_

 

 **Yuri Plisetsky (Юрий Плисецкий) @yuri_plisetsky99** **✓** **3h: @Jjleroy_15,** У тебя́ о́чень ма́ленький хуй

|

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15** **✓** **2h:** Mal élevé… tsk tsk.

|

 **[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **20 min:** LMAO AFTER A QUICK GOOGLE TRANSLATE.. CAN CONFIRM **@Jjleroy_15**

|

 **Viktor Nikiforov (Виктор Никифоров) @v_nikiforov** **✓** **15 min:** хахаха having relationship trouble ? **@Jjleroy_15** **@_NameCAN** **  
** |

_retweeted by @seunggillee, @phichit_chu, @christophe_gc, +1,041 others_

**[Name] [Surname] @_NameCAN** **✓** **1h** : lol congrats on gold u poopoo surprised u aint choke **@Jjleroy_15**

_reply retweet favourite_

_8,411 retweets 8,002 favourites_

|

_favourited by @Jjleroy_15_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy @Jjleroy_15**   **✓** **59 min:** Merci beaucoup for the congratulations! Onto more gold discs~ **#JJStyle #SkateCanada #GrandPrix #NameJJ**

|

 **JJ FANBASE @Its_JJ_Style**   **55 min:** wait hold up did he mean a gold disc like a wedding ring?????

|

 **[Surname] Fan base @[SurnameName] 30 min:** IM ACTUALLY GOING TO CRY MY HEART CANT TAKE THESE TWO ANYMORE **#OTP**

 

\---

 

**Today, 4:38 PM**

_Serah-Lee Louis:_ Hey [Name], you got change for a bunch of loonies

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ They’re weighing down my pockets

 _You:_ only got a toonie and I ain’t finna give it up, sry m8 ! do u want like 4$ worth of canadian tire dollars lol

_Serah-Lee Louis: …_

_Serah-Lee Louis_ : is it an Olympic or special one or what

 _You:_ nah, it’s jj’s

 _You:_ it’s change from the day he went missing and we got donuts, remember that? lol

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ I didn’t know you were this sentimental

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Did that Finnish RW hit you harder than we thought

 _You:_ IM FINE JEEZ >:( SHE WASN’T THAT MUCH BIGGER THAN ME CHILL

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ She was six foot and weighed like 200 lbs she was a LOT bigger than you

 _You:_ …what happened to the good canadians who are sorry all the time

 _You:_ well _,_ it’s just important to me.

 _You:_ my lucky loonie in the ice, yknow

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ It’s a toonie

 _You:_ ser you aRE THE WORST SROP KILLING MY VIBES

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ :) Lol I think it’s cute

 _You:_ but it’s toonie tues today right

 _You:_ can you get me something?? ill pay u back later today

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Hm, only if you admit that you’re officially dating him

 _You: …_ ur a Snake, ser. friggin Snake-Lee

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Sss :P

 _You:_ what do u even want????? fb officiality status?? what year is this, 2009

 _You:_ I mean it’s already obvious why bother it’s embarrasSING AND YOU ALREADY KNOW

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ All you have to do is admit that NameJJ is a thing

 _You:_ im

 _You:_ pls just get me kfc? :) <3?

 _Serah-Lee Louis:_ Ssssssss

 _You:_ fiNE

 

\---

 

 **[Name] [Surname]** is In a Relationship with **Jean-Jacques Leroy**

_Like – Comment – React_

Jean-Jacques Leroy and 19,081 others like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: omg rip the formatting idk why it looks like shit but thank u for reading i hope you've gotten a lil sweet taste of maple syrup :-) btw, the title "Toonie For Your Loonies?" stems from the fact that two 1$ coins (a loonie) makes 2$—a toonie. two people together can make one, right?
> 
> big love.
> 
> \- ∆chye

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/tgV1ty


End file.
